Seven Months
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Ten/Rose one shot reunion fic :) After watching Doomsday, I needed to cheer myself up... Enjoy :) WARNING- Sentative subject :) After Mickey does something slightly stupid, will it bring Rose the happiness she so desperately needs? :) X


**Before I type anything else... THEY'RE COMING BACK! DAVID AND BILLIE ARE COMING BACK FOR THE 50TH ANNIVERSARY :D**

**Secondly, I haven't posted a Ten/Rose fanfiction is ages, so sorry in advance if this is a little rusty :) X**

**P.S: WARNING- (suicide attempt and mentions of self harm!)**

* * *

Rose dumped her bag on her bed at the Tyler mansion and looked round her room. She sighed. The place she called home wasn't the Tyler mansion, the place she called home was a universe away with the man... Alien... she loved. She shook her head and unzipped her bag, putting her clothes and toiletries away where they belonged. She finished unpacking and sat on her bed, sighing. Her eye caught a photo frame on her bedside table. A picture of her and the Doctor, the Christmas he regenerated. She smiled sadly at the picture, as she ran her fingers over the photo. Their arms wrapped tightly round each other, bright, big smiles on their faces. She sniffled and vowed herself not to cry, placing the picture back on the table.

'I miss you' she whispered, as she laid down. She rubbed her hands over her face and her eyes began to drop. For the first time in four months, she fell asleep without crying...

* * *

The Doctor was alone. Now that Donna (who had entered the TARDIS thanks to her fiancé dosing her with liquid particles, creating Huon particles, allowing her to be pulled onto the TARDIS) had gone, he could grieve. Grieve for Rose. His pink and yellow human. His Rose. His Rose who was trapped on the other side of the void, in parrell world, with Pete, Jackie and Mickey. Her screams embedded in his mind, as she got pulled towards the void. His own scream mingling with hers. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the screams what echoed around his head. But that just caused him to think about the last words she had to him.

'I love you'. Those were her last words to him. He had so badly wanted to say them back. He loved her. From the second he had grabbed her hand and said'Run!'. Only he left it too late to tell her, as he ran out of time. The last of the Time Lords, who had all the time in the world, and he didn't have time to tell the woman he loved that he loved her too. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He was tired. Tired of loosing people close to him. That was why he never let people get too close to him, but Rose had changed that. Broken through his shields and captured his hearts. He sighed and headed to his bedroom for a shower and a change of clothes...

* * *

The next morning, Rose awoke with a start, a cold sweat running down her spine, as she breathed heavily. She shook her head to get rid of the nightmare, as her senses awoke. She frowned as she heard Pete shouting downstairs. She grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it over her body, as she made her way downstairs. She entered the kitchen to see Pete pacing around, a cross look on his face. Rose sat down next to her mum, who was now seven months pregnant with her baby brother.

'Morning. What's wrong with him?' asked Rose, as she buttered some toast and put slices of banana on her toast, a habit she had picked up from the Doctor, and took a bite.

'No idea. Something Mickey has done...' said Jackie. Rose frowned. Since she had been on this world, Mickey was one of the top agents at Torchwood and he never did anything wrong.

'why? What's he done?' Rose asked, taking another bite of her toast

'I just said. No idea, darling' said Jackie, softly, watching her daughter. Pete suddenly slammed the phone down in anger, as he ended the call.

'Rose! Jackie! You're staying here! No one leave the mansion!' he said, anger radiating off his body. Rose and Jackie frowned.

'Excuse us?' Rose asked, but all she got was a door slamming shut as her answer...

* * *

The Doctor was freshly dressed in his suit, which was now clean and dry, and in the vortex. He didn't want another adventure yet. The last one with Donna was badly enough as he had to remember that Rose wasn't with him anymore. Suddenly, he was thrown off his feet as the TARDIS locked onto something and started to rocket through the vortex. She landed with a thud. He hit the floor again, just as he got to his feet. He groaned and coughed, then grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the door, skidding to a stop as he saw Zeppelins in the sky. It hit him like a ton of bricks, as he realised where he was, and one thought and one thought only crossed his mind.

'Rose'...

* * *

Rose was bored. She was currently sat on her bed, her head going over what Mickey could have done to make Pete so angry. She felt her fingers tracing her wrists and she quickly withdrew them, not wanting to dwell on what had happened four months ago. She stared at the photograph and sighed. She dug her phone out and dialled Mickey's number. She waited eight seconds before he picked it up.

_'Rose, Can't talk right now!'_ he said loudly

'What the hell is going on?'

_'Tell you later. Bye!'_ shouted Mickey and he ended the call. Rose frowned. Something was happening at Torchwood and they didn't want her to know. She sighed and grabbed her hi-top trainers, throwing them on her feet and tying the laces. She stood up and look at herself in the floor length mirror. Her light blue scoop necked top was creased, so she slung her black leather jacket over her arms and shoulders, making her smile. She smoothed down her grey, skinny jeans and grabbed a bobble, tying her hair up quickly in a high ponytail. She turned and grabbed her phone and the TARDIS key, slipping it round her neck, hiding it under her jacket. Even though she knew the chance were very slim, it was one accessory she couldn't live without, a souvenir. She crept down the steps, been careful not to alert Jackie and slipped out of the door, closing it quietly behind her...

* * *

Rose quickly got a cab into the centre of London, and paid, smiling at the driver as he gave her back her change. She sighed. It felt strange been out in London after four months in a treatment centre. She took a deep breath, then headed towards Torchwood. As she entered the building, she felt almost at home. Here, she felt closer to the Doctor, because of the aliens she identified. This is what he wanted her to do, she was sure of it. Carry out their knowledge on aliens, so they could identify them quicker and stop them destroying the planet. She smiled at the receptionist and headed for the lift. She pressed the button, but ended up letting out a loud gasp.

'Miss Tyler? You okay?' asked the receptionist

'Yeah, I'm fine' Rose lied, her voice shaky. Something was burning her skin. She tore down the zip of her black leather jacket and her eyes widened. The TARDIS key. The TARDIS key was glowing, the glow getting stronger and stronger.

'Oh my god!' whispered Rose, before turning on her heel and bolting from Torchwood and out into London, leaving a very confused receptionist wondering why a key was glowing...

* * *

The Doctor had hailed a cab down to Torchwood and paid as the driver dropped him off. Thankfully, after his taxi experience with Donna, he remembered to get some money before getting into a taxi. If the taxi driver had given the Doctor the change back ten seconds earlier, the Doctor would have seen a blonde girl rush past him, her focus solely on a key round her neck. By the time the Doctor had his change, Rose was nowhere to be seen. He looked up at the building and walked in. He smiled at the receptionist.

'Hello! I'm John Smith. I'm looking for a Pete Tyler. Don't suppose he's here is he?' he asked

'Can I ask who John Smith is?'

'Close friend of the family. Came to see how his daughter is doing'

'Oh, she's much better now. Between us, I reckon the stay in treatment did her good... Anyway, Mr Tyler is up on the top floor, where his office is'

'Excuse me? What do you mean his daughter was in treatment?' The Doctor's eyes widened as he asked the question. The receptionist, Clare, frowned.

'I thought they would have told you. Oh god, forget I said anything. Please don't mention it to Mr Tyler. I'll be fired on the spot!' Clare freaked

'I won't tell... if you tell me why his daughter was in treatment' said the Doctor. Clare shook her head.

'No, I've said too much. You just missed her. She was heading up to see Mr Tyler, but she ended bolting out of here about five minutes ago... A key around her neck was glowing. I never seen a glowing key before!' Clare said, staring at the Doctor, like he had the answer to the glowing key.

'Glowing key?... The TARDIS!' The Doctor suddenly shouted, before turning and rushing from Torchwood, leaving a very confused Clare sat behind the desk...

* * *

Jackie Tyler headed up to Rose's room and knocked on the door, wanting to see if Rose wanted to have a Harry Potter marathon and order a Chinese.

'Rose?' she called, knocking on the door. She waited a few seconds before knocking again, frowning.

'Rose? Rose, are you in there?' called Jackie, swinging the door open to an empty room. Her eyes widened and she looked down the corridor.

'ROSE?' she shouted. She sighed and fished her mobile out of her pocket and dialled Pete's number. She waited five seconds before he picked up.

'Jacks, not now!'

'It's Rose. She's got ut and I don't know where she is!'cried Jackie. She heard Pete sigh.

'Give me half an hour, an hours top!' he said, before hanging up. Jackie looked at the phone in shock, before heading back downstairs into the living room, trying to stay calm, for her sake and the baby's. She knew Rose would call if she was in trouble, but Jackie was more protective of Rose now that ever before, after these last four months. She sighed and leant back against the sofa, switching on the TV, to some random TV show...

* * *

Rose was stood inside the TARDIS, not believing this was real for one minute. She walked round the console, her fingers ghosting over the buttons, been careful not to press them.

'It's real isn't it? You're actually here!' Rose said to the TARDIS. She felt the TARDIS hum and brighten, a sign that she was very happy Rose was here.

'I've missed you too, the Doctor more, but you as well' she smiled as TARDIS hummed again. Rose giggled and stoked the console. The TARDIS brightened even more, almost blinding Rose, who laughed.

'Okay, You're happy to see me, but I would like to be able to see, you know' Rose joked. The TARDIS dimmed slightly and Rose smiled

'Thankyou!' she said, going back to walking round the console room. Suddenly, the door banged opened and Rose snapped round so quickly, she was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash, and froze on the spot.

'D-Doctor' she stuttered, staring at him intensely...

* * *

'Right, that's it! Get Rose over here!' shouted Mickey. Pete turned to look at him incredulously.

'MICKEY! You tore a hole in the void and you want me to get Rose?! You did this, so you fix it!'

'Rose knew how to close it last time!'

'She ended up here last time, Mickey! and we all know how that ended up!' shouted Pete. Mickey growled low in his throat. Him and his team, plus Rose's team were in the Void room, staring at the Void what was rippling like sea water at the seaside. They were all armed with guns, ready and waiting if anything came through. Pete sighed.

'Mickey, why did you do this?' he asked, sounding tired

'For Rose' Mickey simply said. Pete rolled his eyes at the answer. Like that answered everything...

* * *

The Doctor stood with his back against the TARDIS door, staring at Rose, who seemed to be frozen on the spot. Neither of them dared to moved in case it was a dream they were trapped in. Until, Rose spoke.

'D-Doctor' she stuttered, her gaze turning intense. The Doctor watched as Rose edged forward, her hand slowly reaching out.

'Can I touch you?' Rose asked, voicing her question from that dreadful day on Bad Wolf Bay. She waited for him to say no, but was surprised when, in three strides, he was standing in front of her and cupping her cheek with his hand, his hand solid against her. Rose let out a shaky laugh.

'Doctor?' she whispered. The Doctor's face spilt into a large grin.

'Hello' he said. Rose felt her face spilt into a true smile for the first time since been on the parrell world.

'It's you! It's really you!' she cried happily, before hugging him tightly. The Doctor crushed her to him, enjoying the feeling of her been back in his arms. He felt her crying softly against his neck and he stroked her hair. They stood like that for ages, before Rose pulled away, looking up at him, smiling.

'I can't believe your actually here!' she said, a watery smile gracing her features. The Doctor smiled and wiped away her unshed tears. Their eyes locked and the tension in the TARDIS started to change. Suddenly, Rose's mobile blared to life, shattering the moment. She rolled her eyes at the caller ID and sighed.

'So, you going to tell me what's...YOU'VE DONE WHAT?!'...

* * *

The Doctor and Rose skidded into TorchWood Tower, only Rose swung out an arm, making the Doctor stop. He frowned and looked at her.

'What's wrong?'

'Better check if my mum's in there. She'll give a slap so hard, you'll regenerate' said Rose. She stuck her head into the room and swallowed, shivers going up and down her spine. She quickly withdrew her head and smiled.

'You're safe for now' she said, smiling. She held up a finger, before she walked into the room. Nearly everyone was falling asleep.

'OI! There's a void what's rippling and you're all asleep nearly?!' She shouted, making them all jump. Pete and Mickey jumped up.

'Rose! Right listen, I managed to open the void... Now, I don't know if it'll work, but we've been working on a dimension canon... Rose, are you even listening?' Mickey asked, seeing Rose daydreaming.

'ROSE!' shouted Pete, making Rose jump.

'Sorry... Sorry!' she said, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face. Mickey and Pete frowned.

'Rose,what is it?' asked Pete. Rose smiled even more and cleared her throat loudly. The door open and Mickey and Pete's jaws dropped open.

'Boss!' exclaimed Mickey

'Mickey' greeted the Doctor, bumping fist with Mickey, smiling. Pete swallowed and looked at the Doctor, who frowned as he saw the void rippling.

'Any of you want to explain to me why the void is open?' The Doctor stated, popping on his brainy specs, which (in Roses opinion) made him look even sexier.

'I did it because I thought that it was a way for Rose to get back to you. Has she told you what she went through four months ago? Only came home yesterday' said Mickey

'Mickey!' Rose snapped, making the Doctor frown, but he decided to question her later. He went over to the void and examined it.

'You're lucky, Mickey... That this didn't rip all the way through to the other side. All I need to do is close it again when we leave. And this time it'll stay closed. Forever' he raised an eyebrow.

'Excuse me? WHat makes you think Rose is going to come with you?' he asked. He heard Rose scoff behind him.

'Pete, it's all I've wanted since I was trapped here. Of course, I'm going to go with him...'

'What and leave your mother seven months pregnant?' asked Pete

'Pete, you know that it's alway going to be the Doctor. Everytime. Trust me, if you were me, you'd feel exactly the same' said Rose. Pete moved to grab Rose by the arm, but Mickey stopped him.

'Pete, she's right' he said. Pete looked at Rose and sighed as the Doctor stood behind her protectively. He rubbed a hand over his face.

'How long have you got? Before you have to leave?' Pete asked the Doctor

'Not enough time to get Jackie over here' he said regrettably. Pete's eyes widened, but Rose came up with an idea...

* * *

Two hours later, Pete and Mickey arrived back at the Tyler mansion, both fully prepared for a Jackie Tyler slap. They took a deep breath and headed into the living room. Jackie's eyes lit up when she saw them.

'Thank god you're back. Listen, I can't get hold of Rose. I've tried her mobile over and over, but she's not answering...' said Jackie. Pete swallowed and Mickey elbowed him in the side. Pete grunted and gave Jackie a CD case.

'What's this?' she asked, taking it from him

'It's Rose's goodbye message...' said Pete. Jackie's eyes snapped up to his.

'WHAT?! WHAT HAS SHE DONE?!' screamed Jackie. Mickey sighed and took the Dvd from Jackie and out it in the Dvd player, pressing play. Rose appeared on the screen, smiling.

_'Is it on?... Good... Hi mum. Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry that I can't say goodbye in person. I really am. If we had time I would've done... I think deep down in your heart, you knew that one day, the Doctor would come for me and guess what? That day has happened... Look'_ Rose quickly disappeared and dragged the Doctor in front of the camera.

_'Hi Jackie. Think I'm glad that you're not here to give me a slap. But I can assure you, Jackie... I will take such good care of her. I won't let anything bad happen to her. She means too much to me to let her go again. I give you my word... Now, I'm going to let Rose finish her goodbye before you find a way to climb the screen to slap me...'_ The Doctor quickly got of the stool and out of the camera sight, leaving Rose chuckling.

_'Mum, It's where I've wanted to be for seven months and now I've finally got him back, I'm not letting this opportunity pass. I'm going back with him... Make sure you tell my brother all about us. You know how much I love you, mum. I love so, so much..._' said Rose, before the screen faded to black. Jackie stared at the screen for a minute, before the tears came cascading down her cheeks. Pete sat next to her and hugged her to him, as she grieved over the loss Rose...

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were in sat in the console room, as the TARDIS relaxed in the vortex. The Doctor was messing around with the screen, making sure that the void was sealed once and for all. Once he was satisfied, he sat down next to Rose on the jump seat.

'What you smiling at?' he asked. Rose giggled

'I just can't believe you're here. That I'm back and with you' said Rose, smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her forehead, resting his cheek against her head. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before the Doctor spoke.

'Rose? Can I ask you something?' he asked. He felt Rose tense slightly

'Yeah' she said, knowing what the question was going to be.

'Earlier, when Mickey said that you've just got back home... What did he mean by that?'. Rose was silent for a few minutes, before she spoke.

'That day... After Bad Wolf Bay... I started to become depressed. Going from travelling with you and then back to a normal life, like the snap of the fingers, it was hard... I couldn't cope, so I started to... So I started to...' Rose's voice cracked and she cleared her throat. The Doctor squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

'Better if I show you' Rose whispered, pulling up the sleeves of her top and showing the Doctor her wrists. She felt him tense as he looked at the now healed scars on her wrists.

'Rose...' his voice trailed off, as he traced to trace the faint but noticable line on her wrist.

'Anyway, after I started to harm myself... I tried to kill myself. I couldn't live on that earth anymore, knowing that I couldn't see you ever again. I got some pills of my mums and a bottle vodka... I woke up in hospital two days later. Three days after that, I was admitted to treatment centre for my self harm. I spent four months there after intense therapy. Came home yesterday...' Rose finished. She looked up at the Doctor who had gone very silent.

'Doctor?' she asked.

'You spent four months in treatment centre because of me?' he asked her

'No... I spent four months in a treatment centre because my self harm-'

'Which was caused by me leaving you!' The Doctor cut her off

'No! It wasn't! It wasn't your fault! Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Doctor because you know what?'

'What?'

'It's made me stronger okay? I went through that treatment because everything happens for a reason. There's reason I woke up that hospital... Because one day, you'd come back for me...' said Rose. She saw the Doctor's eye soften and he pulled the sleeves of her top down.

'You know that I'd found way... Even it killed me, Rose' he said. Rose smiled and nodded.

'I know. As would I' she replied, making the Doctor smile. Their eyes locked again and the air around them began to change.

'Nothing changed. I still meant what I said.. That day on the beach...' Rose whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from the Doctor's intense gaze.

'I believe I didn't get chance to finish what I was going to say that day...' whispered the Doctor, their foreheads so close, they were almost touching.

'Rose Tyler... I love you too' he said, finally been able to complete the sentence. Rose's face spilt into a grin, as the Doctor closed the gap and kissed her, for the first time as Rose herself. Not when she was burning up from the time vortex or been possessed by Cassandra. Rose pulled away to catch her breath, allowing the Doctor to jump up and start pressing random buttons.

'Right, Rose Tyler... Where you'd want to go?' he asked, his eyes bright, making her smile. She had missed this. She had missed his energy and his limited patience.

'Surprise me! Take me anywhere you want!' Rose said, smiling bright as, for the first time in seven months, the smile finally reached her eyes...

* * *

**DONE! My longest one shot to date LOL :D X**


End file.
